


【stony无差】生命、战争与恋爱循环

by yexingzhe



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), StarCraft (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25264804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yexingzhe/pseuds/yexingzhe
Summary: 一个虫族入侵人类文明大家纷纷战死（划掉。）的故事
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 2





	【stony无差】生命、战争与恋爱循环

**Author's Note:**

> *时间循环梗  
> *背景板星际争霸2  
> *不是什么开心的故事

0

史蒂夫在这片人类与异虫战斗了近五年的战场上奔跑，他抬起盾牌当下一只刺蛇的骨刺，只有振金能防御的攻击令他的双臂被震得生疼。头顶上方时不时掉下来几只异龙，史蒂夫用余光瞟到钢铁侠穿梭在他上空的身影，心里稍微放下点心来，继续冲向这一站的重点——近在眼前的异虫主巢。只要将其破坏，失去最后一批幼虫后，这场五年鏖战就将彻底结束。

他在奔跑之余摸了摸腰间的特质反物质炸弹，眼中闪过一丝决绝。他逐渐逼近几十米高的主巢，周围都是各种各样的异虫尸体。史蒂夫停在扎堆扭动的幼虫堆旁，将手中的炸弹塞进了主巢的柔软缝隙里。

“钢铁侠，撤退！”史蒂夫朝通讯器里大喊，同时按下了倒计时。

天空中的金红身影一个转身飞向他，史蒂夫往外跑去，一边焦急等待托尼带他飞走。十几个呼吸后，托尼飞到他面前，耳机里传来钢铁侠的调侃：“辛苦了，老冰棍，回去准备虫子大餐。那可都是高蛋白。”他揽过史蒂夫的腰，瞬间飞离了地面。

史蒂夫紧绷着神经，正想提醒托尼不要放松警惕，就见在他不远处的菌毯微微耸动，一只感染虫探出了脑袋。那只异虫微微动了动手脚，一道感染烟雾飞快冲向他。

“托尼！”史蒂夫大叫到，托尼瞬间提速，史蒂夫差点被音爆撕裂。他贴在托尼的战甲上，眼前却忽然爆发出一片血雾。

那是托尼的鲜血。

史蒂夫呆愣了一瞬，眼前是托尼被数只从天而降的毒爆虫腐蚀殆尽的场景。那些绿色的强酸液体滴到他的盾牌上，振金盾都被烧出了一个窟窿。他缓慢、却又无比迅速地坠落，托尼的离去过于突然，他甚至动不了一根手指头。酸液或许也将他腐蚀了，他感受不到双腿，右手也毫无力气。

托尼死了。死在了这场战争的最后一刻。

脑子里只有这一个念头的史蒂夫听到一声巨响，在他身后，主巢被炸成了火球，点亮了整个世界。

1

史蒂夫猛地坐起身，他瞬间冒出一身冷汗，眼前还是托尼散出的血雾。他呜咽一声，缩成一团，强烈的恐惧、绝望与疼痛令他剧烈抽搐了一会儿，那份绝望才缓慢褪去，留下一个疲惫不堪的史蒂夫。他无力地躺回床上，随手拿起床头柜上的智能表。

时间显示在十五天之前。很好，他第二次回到了过去，在托尼死去前十五天醒来。

史蒂夫眉眼微垂，在缓慢调整好自己的气息后起身，做着与第一次一样的事情。

策划对虫群的打击，与钢铁侠一同参加到最后的战争团队里。每一个细节都与第一次一样，包括每一只异虫的位置、攻击，都一样。

每一次，能真正靠近主巢的只剩下他和托尼两人，同伴的尸体为他们铺平了道路，一切都与之前完全相同。

“改变方向，钢铁侠！”史蒂夫近乎嘶吼，“靠近地面飞，时刻准备转向！”他见托尼想应了命令，却又在不同的位置看到了那只该死的感染虫，“避开它，然后转向！”

战甲加速，躲开感染虫，并瞬间转向。史蒂夫顿时觉得五脏六腑都被加速度撕裂，可托尼还是被从天而降的空投毒爆虫炸成碎片，史蒂夫在绝望的嘶吼中坠落，与前两次没有任何区别。

2

他再一次于同样的时间点醒来。身体上还残留被酸液腐蚀的幻痛。史蒂夫缄默地立在床边，他独自一人在屋内调整呼吸，将那些绝望和幻痛扫到一边，片刻后就离开房间，往指挥室走去。

这片人类基地异常安静，并非是什么高级区域，而是在当下，这次战争步入末尾后，这片指挥官及高级战斗员居住的基地已经没剩下多少人。他们大多数被淹没在虫海中，偶尔有几个因为过度劳累而倒在桌子旁，再没站起来。

史蒂夫顺着走廊往研发部的位置走去，他迫切地想见到托尼，看到他令人安心的蓝眼睛和乱糟糟的棕发，还有已经逐渐来不及打理的胡子——

“嘿，史蒂夫。”托尼的声音忽然响起，史蒂夫停下脚步，见托尼从拐角处走来。棕发男人看起来略显疲惫，右手不自觉地揉捏腰部，不知是不是有什么旧伤，或者久坐落下的老毛病。他抬起手与史蒂夫打招呼，深蓝色双眸冰冷平静。

“嗨，托尼。”史蒂夫近乎小心地回应，“关于半个月后的突围，你有什么看法？”

“或许我们该驳回你的提案，让我去安装反物质炸弹。”托尼耸肩，“但或许你不会同意我的——”

“或许可以试试。”史蒂夫毫无波澜的回答令托尼呆愣在原地。他的右手再一次捏了下自己的后腰，“喔，这很好，我来。正巧，这次我设计了套新的发射系统，这或许可以——”

“托尼，我相信你。”史蒂夫来到他面前拍拍他的肩膀，“最后时段，我掩护你。”

托尼的目光逐渐狐疑起来，他上下扫视史蒂夫，好似眼前的美国队长被人换走了灵魂——这明显不是他平日的作风。

托尼眼神微暗，他暗自记下，并接受了史蒂夫和自己的提议。这回，在最后抵达虫巢安放炸弹的是他自己。

可史蒂夫没能走到虫巢面前。

钢铁侠降低高度后，对天空的掌控不再完备。他还没来得及将笨重的反物质炸弹塞进主巢的富氧腔里引爆，就看到史蒂夫为了躲过一只异龙的攻击，闪避的瞬间被那只该死的感染虫控制了身体，站在虫群中被一群跳虫撕成碎片。

“不……”托尼站在主巢褶皱的组织上呢喃，心脏被狠狠揪紧，身体仿佛与史蒂夫一同被撕碎，无尽的幻痛疼得他喘不过气来。

史蒂夫死了，就在离他几十米的地方。他机械地按下引爆按钮时，战场上只剩下了那面伤痕累累的、血淋淋的振金盾牌。

托尼的身体下意识痉挛，战甲内的他发出一声可怜的悲鸣。史蒂夫死亡的每一个细节都在他脑中回放。他肯定很疼，就像他此前的那几次一样，疼得要死，产生幻痛和晕眩。他甚至没听到什么声音，史蒂夫就这么在他面前，悄无声息地进了异虫的肚子。

我从未想到你会死在我面前，队长。

托尼这么想着，闭上了眼睛，紧接着，他就失去了意识，再睁眼又是十五天前的清晨。他猛地起身，因瞬时的缺氧而头晕目眩。棕发男人剧烈地喘气，将眼前的幻觉扫开，起身跌跌撞撞离开房间，冲史蒂夫的方向径直走去。

3

史蒂夫数着自己被困在循环里的时间。一共二十一次重启，三百一十五天。不知不觉，他已经被困在循环中十个多月了。在这期间，他们改进了无数次对战细节，包括人员安排、战争节奏以及最后突围时不惜花一切代价做侦查。

可是没用，最后的感染虫和毒爆虫好似如影随形，而投放毒爆虫的那只王虫却依旧没能提前发现。史蒂夫推测，一定是在最后关头从虫群中孵化出了些新的异虫，可他们甚至没有在主巢周围侦查的时间。如果探查，就一定会被异虫以各种各样的方式杀死。

是的，杀死。

史蒂夫望着自己的左手。那只手此刻在轻微颤抖，不论他作何努力都无法停下。每一次他的死亡，都是由左手开始。或是被强酸腐蚀，或是被异虫生生咬走。

他感到疲惫不堪，这回的第二十二次重置，他甚至没力气起身去找托尼了。金发男人就这么坐在床边，透过双层防弹窗望着灰蒙蒙的天空发呆。

片刻后，他的门被打开。他自然清楚那是谁，整个基地只有那一个人知道他的房门密码。

“嘿，史蒂夫。”棕发男人倚在门面，右手捂着腰部，好似已经没了在史蒂夫面前隐藏的必要。

“嗨，托尼。”史蒂夫呢喃着回应，“进来吧，我知道你有很多话想说。”

托尼抿了抿唇，关上门来到史蒂夫面前。他握住史蒂夫颤抖的左手，自然得仿佛已经做过无数次那样。他摩挲史蒂夫的手心，让手指在他指缝间穿梭，两个男人粗糙的手掌和在一起，史蒂夫的手在托尼掌心里微微打着颤。最后，托尼坐到他身边，将史蒂夫抱进怀里，让那颗金色脑袋靠在自己肩膀上。史蒂夫缓慢、平和地呼出一口气，他放缓呼吸，靠在托尼身上，嗅着他的味道。同时让自己靠近他，右手换过他的腰背，轻轻压在对方的右侧腰际。

“这是第几次了？”托尼轻声问。

“二十二次在这张床上醒来。”史蒂夫说，“我猜，你也是。”

“对。我已经……我们已经被困在这个循环里快一年了，队长。”托尼闭了闭眼，小心蹭着史蒂夫的鬓角，“我猜，那顿虫子大餐需要在等一段时间。”

“没人会缺那么点蛋白质的，钢铁侠。”

“你居然狠心拒绝我。”

“我对你的厨艺没什么信心。”

“哈……”托尼低声笑了，“我为了你都练习十个月了。”

“托尼。”史蒂夫听起来无奈极了，“比起这个，我不希望你再一次死在我面前。”

“原话奉还，罗杰斯。”托尼咧了咧嘴，“看看你的手，就这样还想拿盾牌？”

“幻痛马上就会消失。”史蒂夫严肃地说，“你不能在小小的疼痛上纠缠不清，这种未知的循环更加危险。我们要做的是——”

“去你的美国队长，我他妈知道那有多疼！”托尼握紧他的手，近乎咬牙切齿。他不清楚谈话为何忽然就失控了，可他控制不住自己。他想起史蒂夫在他面前死去的样子——已经有十次了，很好，真是一个妙极了的数字——忽的感觉眼前的罗杰斯异常欠揍，一股火气也烧了起来。他依旧握着他的手，却已经粗暴地将他推开，手指头直指对方的鼻尖，声音不怀好意，又有些悲伤与可怜：“还是说你想再一次被虫子分食？这听起来非常变态。我不想再看到这样变态的场景！”

“听起来你喜欢被毒爆虫的强酸腐蚀得渣都不剩，是吗？”史蒂夫的心脏似是漏跳一拍，他冷下脸来，双手都想离开托尼，可对方却牢牢抓住他的左手不放。这令史蒂夫难得的不耐烦，他冷哼一声，对自己和托尼莫名其妙扬起的火气视而不见：“放下你指点江山的架子，斯塔克。这已经不是你或者我的事，而是我们两个人的、事关这场战争最终结局的事！究竟是谁把我们困在循环里，他这么做又是为了什么？我们已经试了所有的方法——”

“不，我还有近两百个作战预案，我们连皮毛都没有试完，谁知道会不会有一个方案能让我们都活下来，然后结束循环。”托尼冷声道，“你究竟在害怕什么，罗杰斯？”

史蒂夫瞬间没了声音，他的蓝眼睛里烧着显而易见的烦躁烈焰，他再次动了动手，托尼却还是握住他的左手不放。金发男人抿了抿唇：“如果有时限呢？如果循环次数有限，而我们没有解决问题，或许人类会输得很惨。”

托尼猛地吸了口气，他下意识反驳：“我们赢了，反物质炸弹已经引爆，我们——”

“那为何时间循环会在那一刻开始？”史蒂夫不耐烦地打断，“听着托尼，我们肯定遗漏了什么，导致有人——不管是谁——启动了这个循环。我不惧怕死亡，你也是，我很清楚。但有没有一种可能，我们死了，人类就输了呢？”他回想这么多个循环里但无数细节，“一定有什么东西被我们忽视了。炸毁主巢并不是这场战争的终点。好好想想，托尼。当初布鲁斯牺牲自己冲进利维坦杀死了虫后，可那就是这只军队的唯一一只虫后吗？孕育一只虫后当然不容易，但我们见到多少东西从那主巢里爬出来了？”

托尼瞪着眼盯着史蒂夫，他想不出反驳的话。史蒂夫说的确有可能，可托尼并不想管这些——

“好吧，我会完全听从你的命令，但是——”托尼近乎咬牙切齿，“告诉我，罗杰斯。别跟我说你依旧打算去送死——”

“这不是送死！”史蒂夫低吼一声，瞬间甩开了托尼的手。托尼没想到他会这么做，四倍力将他的手腕甩得生疼，甚至有些扭伤。棕发男人呆望了史蒂夫一会儿，在对方收起愤怒的表情，眼中的歉意和愧疚蔓上来之时转身，毫不犹豫地离开了房间。

4

接下来的几十次循环，托尼唯一的变化就是呆在史蒂夫身边，几乎哪也不去。他凭借聪明的脑子研发了足够多足够精准的追踪弹，几乎能将防空任务一人独揽。史蒂夫在前几次下了命令却无法让托尼远离他之后，两人除了任务部署就再没聊过其他话头。

而托尼的精神状况也肉眼可见地低落下去。史蒂夫经常能见到托尼坐在只有寥寥数人的公共休息区发呆，精神上的疲惫不堪都快溢出来。他偶尔会来到托尼身边坐一会儿，他们就那样握着彼此的手，或者给予对方一个持续足够久的、直至一方睡着的拥抱。

公共休息区的角落几乎成了两人的约会地点。他们依旧除了破局方法之外无话可说，怕再一次吵起来。可史蒂夫和托尼都很享受角落里片刻的宁静。可以什么都不想，只有对方在安慰自己。

基地里没人阻止他们，往昔会调侃他们的伙伴也已离去。索尔长期呆在最前线，以雷神之力镇压强弩之末的虫群。回基地的次数少得可怜，或许一部分原因也是为了不再徒增伤感。

史蒂夫在闲暇之余会去托尼的实验室坐坐。他偶尔会帮托尼绘制、修改战甲结构图，而手头上的战甲已经远超人类当下的水平。他知道托尼在循环中从未停止思考，他自己也是，可这份心理压力就如滚动的雪球，不知道哪一日就会压垮他们的神经。

他们在第四十次循环时开始偶尔会想摩挲对方——手指、嘴唇或者身体的其他部位。但两人——尤其是托尼——会先一步停止。棕发男人总是会抱紧史蒂夫，将他按进怀里，并摇头，也不知道他在循环里究竟顾忌着什么，总之，他从未接受史蒂夫的任何一次邀请。即使自己被欲望支配，也会很快以某些方式浇灭欲火。

史蒂夫多次顶着充血的海绵体被托尼逐出门外，却只能无奈地笑。托尼的心思他很清楚，无非就是人类在情绪管理上真的一团糟，会影响决策以及计划。即使这两个相依为命的轮回者早就与对方分不开，可更多的欲望与那名为“爱情”的毒药只会带来更多的不确定因素。这时候，更趋近机器或许是破局的关键。史蒂夫同意这点，因此也不会做到最后一步。牵手、接吻、爱抚，顶多如此了。

而从那时开始，托尼的死亡次数就直线上升。史蒂夫每一次都对托尼的死亡感到痛苦无力，在循环再次开启时怒视他。可托尼只是摇摇头，近乎冷漠地总结上一次的失误，并继续改进战甲。

他们因为双方的死亡次数争吵，为前一次循环中的细节争吵，为一年多来暗无天日的生活争吵——

这种情况直到第四十九次循环。

史蒂夫知道自己到不了主巢了，他全力抵抗几只蟑螂的进攻，在筋疲力尽之际看到了几只从地底下爬出来的刺蛇。

完了。

史蒂夫怒吼着冲了过去，却看到一只刺蛇滑到他身后，锐利的、能刺穿一切金属的利刃朝他后心刺来。他继续往前冲去，同时准备迎接疼痛与死亡。就在这时，那架金红色战甲从天而降，刺蛇的骨刺刺穿了托尼的身体。

紧接着又刺穿了史蒂夫的。

史蒂夫当场就想骂人。骂托尼的愚蠢和冲动，以及毫无意义的受伤和死亡。

他在重新醒来后，起身直奔托尼的房间。

5

“你是傻子吗！”史蒂夫推开托尼的房门，还没来得及关起来就无法控制地怒吼，“你明知道那样我们都会死——”

“这是为了确认一件事，队长。”坐在床上的托尼冷冷地说，“我们两个同时死去，循环也不会打破。所以我们都活着是打破循环的前提。”

史蒂夫瞬间噎住，他无法再吐出一个单词，只能那样伫在那。片刻后，他眼中缓慢地蔓出悲伤来：“告诉我这么做的理由，托尼。你已经死亡三十三次了。”

棕发男人嗤笑，好似史蒂夫问了个绝顶差劲的问题：“理由？你想知道？”他缓慢地起身，甚至有些站不稳。托尼晃晃悠悠走到史蒂夫面前，抬起头盯着他的眼睛，一把将他压在门上，手指嵌进他的肩膀，在史蒂夫衣下留下红印，那双深蓝色眸子中只有疯狂和恳求：“你需要保持一个相对良好的精神状态，罗杰斯。不，不是需要，是必须。你必须这么做。你能想象得到，如果你陷入崩溃，这整支军队——这支已经牺牲了太多人的、筋疲力尽的军队会变成什么样吗？都在进行战略部署的你或许不知道，但，听着，我可是听到、看到了。那些士兵、将领以及我们最后的伙伴——索尔——都将你试做最后一道防线。如果你崩溃了——biu——”托尼说出一个一点都不好笑的拟声词，“我们这五年战争可就白打了，人心涣散，明白？至于为什么我不希望你去送死，因为，这事儿很简单。”他低声笑了几下，声音低哑疲惫，“除了不希望你崩了，也因为我快疯了，史蒂夫。这两年来死了活活了死的日子，快将我逼疯了。但比起这个，我更不能接受你的死亡，完全不能，一点都不能。你知道你这蠢货第一次死在我面前时我是什么感觉吗！？”

托尼忽然冲着史蒂夫大吼大叫，歇斯底里，他哽咽着，揪紧史蒂夫的衣领，对着那张痛苦又不忍的脸嘶吼、发泄着压在心头多年的压力与疼痛：“我宁愿死去的是我，我站在主巢上，希望反物质炸弹把我一起炸了，最好跟你一样渣都不剩。在复仇者死得只剩下我们三个人的当下，你以为我凭着什么撑到现在？”托尼恶狠狠地捧住史蒂夫的脸，将那张脸捏得变形，同时弯起嘴角，笑得讽刺又无奈，“因为你，史蒂夫·罗杰斯。我靠着你活着！”

6

史蒂夫第一次去了战区酒吧。他被托尼赶出了房间，甚至被那架已经远超当下科技水平的战甲打的眼冒金星。托尼在房间外立起了防御力场，史蒂夫拿他毫无办法。

他在托尼房间门口站了一小会儿，在抬起手却被立场灼伤手指后离开了。

当下，史蒂夫在昏暗的角落里往胃里灌着一杯杯劣质伏特加，丝毫没注意到索尔的接近。他在某一次重新拿起酒瓶却什么也倒不出来时抬起头来，望见坐在自己对面的索尔喝光了桌子上剩下的酒。

“这和仙宫佳酿比起来可差远了。”索尔嘟囔一句，将妙尔尼尔看似随意地放到桌上，“吾看见汝被钢铁之人逐出门外——”

“你想说什么？”史蒂夫打断他的话，语气算不上友好，也没打算思考不常回来的索尔为何会在今天与他碰上。面前的最后一位北欧神似是没有想到史蒂夫的态度，但他没有生气，甚至拍了拍史蒂夫的肩膀，语气一如既往的温和：“冷静，吾友。吾只是想询问，这是两位好友的第几次循环。”

史蒂夫瞪大眼睛，他猛地起身，揪住索尔的衣领，声音都在发着抖：“你怎么会知道？是你干的吗！？”

“再次的，冷静一下，吾友史蒂夫。”索尔没有反抗，只是轻轻握住史蒂夫的手腕，“请认真观察，妙尔尼尔之上所言为何？”

史蒂夫近乎粗暴地松开索尔，他拿起妙尔尼尔，这柄神器在他手中几乎没有多少重量。而它上方闪着光的文字却是史蒂夫始料未及的——

【直至阳光重新照耀人类文明之时。】

“这是个很古老的魔法，吾友。”索尔说，“第零个轮回一定发生了什么，致使吾使用了这个魔法，付出一定代价就能重启时间之轮。若未符合第零轮回设下的条件，轮回就不会停止。很抱歉吾尚未拥有往次轮回的记忆，但今日见两位友人状态不佳，特来商议。而妙尔尼尔之上所言，为吾弟死前之语。洛基定是看到了某种未来，所以……”金发的神明弯起嘴角，笑得些许没心没肺，“吾相信洛基，这场战争的某个‘结局’并非终结。”

“重启的代价是什么……？”史蒂夫的手猛地缩紧，他望着索尔，一股酸楚蔓上来，“不，别告诉我是你……”

索尔耸耸肩：“还有谁能满足这样的代价呢？”

史蒂夫顿觉天旋地转，他剧烈呼吸着，肺部却似乎并未吸入多少空气。光怪陆离的光线在他眼前乱舞，史蒂夫很快坠入短时间的黑暗里。他隐约听见索尔在喊他，待他片刻后从悲怆深渊爬回来时，索尔已经背着他抵达了他的房间门口——或许是借用了史蒂夫喝酒的借口，没有人阻止他们。

“最后时刻，吾会放弃妙尔尼尔的控制权，而吾友可以召唤它。”史蒂夫听到索尔低哑的声音，“吾可不是锤子之神。而吾友有资格拿起它。”

史蒂夫答应了下来，恍惚地倚在门边，望着索尔的身影消失在走廊尽头。

那日，史蒂夫结束重复了五十次的工作后来到与托尼约会的公共休息区角落。这回轮到他坐在那发呆了。托尼悄声接近他，与史蒂夫一同窝在角落的沙发里。他注意到史蒂夫的状态很不对，可托尼选择什么也不问，只是让史蒂夫靠着他，右手缓缓拍打他的脊背。

基地的夜晚并不宁静，偶尔能听到从很遥远的地界传来的隐约炮火声，远处的天空偶尔会亮起红白色的光芒。云层里偶有大片阴影划过，巨兽的倒影在天空中狰狞狂舞。

五年前，一艘巨大的利维坦出现在外层轨道上，人类与异虫文明冰山一角的战争就这么打响了。若不是以当时已经在外层轨道建设足够多防御基站的天锤局全灭为代价，或许根本无法阻止异虫虫母联系更多的异虫虫群。托尼恍惚地回忆起五年前——现在应该称作七年前了——的那个夜晚，布鲁斯笑着跟他说，我和浩克商量好了，要去把天上那东西砸碎。于是，他死在了利维坦虫巢中，拉着这支异虫军队的虫母一起下了地狱。但这位女王临死前下了最后一个命令，让虫群彻底吞噬这个蓝色的星球。于是，人类经历了历史上第一次、也是最惨烈的一次外星入侵。

“托尼……”史蒂夫的一声呓语将托尼拉回现实，棕发男人手中动作一顿，等着史蒂夫接下来的话，“我们一起生活多久了？”

托尼抿了抿唇：“异虫入侵前十五年，入侵后七年……”

“二十多年了啊……”怀里的金发男人轻笑，“你也信任了我二十多年了。”

托尼缄默不言。

“这次行动，以及接下来几次，按照第一次那样来做，我需要你时刻等待命令。”史蒂夫幽幽到，“我需要你继续信任我。”

“……我总感觉你有什么瞒着我。”托尼嘟囔着，“别是什么糟糕的事，史蒂夫。”

“没有什么比无法赢得这场战争更糟糕的了，托尼。”史蒂夫低声说着，片刻后又重复了一遍，“……没有比这更糟糕的了。”

托尼有些像刨根问底，可他最后放弃了。正如史蒂夫所说的那样，他就算真的崩溃了也还是信任史蒂夫的。托尼小心地靠过去，轻轻咬了咬史蒂夫的嘴唇。对方顺从地张开嘴，与他一同纠缠起来，缓慢地品尝彼此。

“我对你的外附骨骼战甲有了些想法，如果这次不成功，下次一定要给我穿上。”托尼呢喃，“如果我哪次崩溃了，记得多打我几拳，把我拉回来。”

“……如果真有那时候，我不会收力的。”

“冲着脸打效果更佳。”

“混蛋斯塔克。”

“我也爱你，罗杰斯。”

7

第五十次循环，史蒂夫召唤妙尔尼尔的时间晚了两秒。

第五十二次循环，史蒂夫虽然成功召唤了妙尔尼尔，但反应终究差了一时半刻，左臂被咬断，间接导致了任务失败。

第五十三次，托尼用十五天时间没日没夜的赶工，成功赶制了一架外骨骼战甲。但战甲因为电路反应时间赶不上神经电信号，导致史蒂夫死在托尼面前。

第五十四次，托尼没有出过房间，而是不知从哪找到一堆烈酒灌醉自己。史蒂夫直接用盾牌撬开了门，揪着他的领子给他来了几拳。托尼被打得鼻青脸肿，崩溃的内心让他听不见史蒂夫悲伤的咒骂，他只是一个劲儿的说着“我害死了你”。但他听到一段话，唯独只有那一段话清晰得仿佛刻进他的灵魂：这是文明之战，不是你死就是我亡。这不是你一个人的溃败，而是全人类的溃败！我命令你打起精神来，托尼·斯塔克！跟我一起炸了那些虫子！

托尼呆愣地望着史蒂夫，片刻后才微微颔首。他浑身都疼，尤其是脸，但正如史蒂夫所说，他必须振作起来，然后——

“我接受命令，队长。”托尼说。

可他没看见史蒂夫转身离开后湿润的眼角，更没听见史蒂夫在训练场发泄似的嘶吼与破坏。

8

第五十五次循环。

史蒂夫没在托尼房间找到他，于是拐弯前往实验室。他在里头看到托尼正在让一群生物研究所的人解剖一具跳虫的尸体，从中取出一根根银丝般粗细的神经。托尼看到他时冲他招手，拉着他做了一系列反应测试，最后将他赶出了实验区。

“十天后再来找我，到时候会有惊喜。”托尼这么说这，转身投入到更加精密的操作中去。

史蒂夫耸耸肩离开了，他抵达自己的指挥室，将未来十五天的每一场交战安排得更加仔细。甚至在最后一次交锋的计划书里，他精确到了每一支护送他和托尼进行最终突围三人小队。

第十天，他再次见到了托尼。棕发男人像是从垃圾堆里被捞出来，史蒂夫无奈地将他拽进浴室里，三两下扒了他的衣服。

“别让我帮你洗。”史蒂夫哼哼几声，“冷静点，托尼，我们还有时间。洗完了给我滚去睡觉。”

“是是是——”托尼摆摆手，毫不顾忌自己赤裸的身体走进浴缸里。史蒂夫为他拿好衣服后离开了，来到实验室内那架画风狂野的外附骨骼战甲面前。

他询问这里的人工智能：“副官，它的材料是什么？”

“除了常规超合金，神经连接方面为异虫的主控神经链。”人工智能回答，“请按照斯塔克总工程师设定的程序进行测试。”

最后，史蒂夫穿着这架新式的战甲与托尼一同冲入虫群，一如最初的那次一样，他们来到主巢面前，史蒂夫将反物质炸弹塞进了主巢里。

托尼从高空俯冲而下，他看到妙尔尼尔已经被史蒂夫握在手中，接着便往预先计划好的撤离点飞去。

那只如影随形的感染虫从不远处的地底下爬出来，史蒂夫用盾牌挡住了第一次攻击，接着将妙尔尼尔丢向感染虫，准确砸碎了它的脑袋。

“关闭所有推进器然后抱紧我！”史蒂夫猛地抱紧托尼，两人自由落体般从天空中坠落。史蒂夫听到通讯器里托尼剧烈的呼吸声，他的余光看到了从天而降的毒爆虫，心神一动，瞬间带着托尼冲向了方才落到地面上的妙尔尼尔。托尼小声惊呼了一声“nice job”，便瞬间朝那堆与他们擦身而过的毒爆虫开火，绿色的酸液在空中炸成一团烟花，他们成功落在感染虫尸体旁边。

“还没结束！”史蒂夫与托尼迎接了一小队异虫的攻击，外附骨骼战甲保护了史蒂夫的左手，金属支架被咬烂，但那只蟑螂同时也被盾牌切成两半。

托尼的心脏咚咚跳着，他几乎看到了胜利的曙光，他们就这样躲过了感染虫和毒爆虫，只需要找到这场战争的终点就可以——

“队长！”忽然，托尼的声音近乎穿透了面甲，那声音歇斯底里，嘶哑得不成样子，“十点钟方向，一只虫母和一只工蜂！”

他们终于明白了为何炸毁主巢不是终点，逃跑的虫母和工蜂更为可怕，只要这个星球还有能量，虫群还能吸收到任何资源，过不多久就是又一只虫群军队诞生。而人类已经无法承受再一次的入侵了。

史蒂夫借助战甲的力量猛地调转方向，与托尼一同冲出包围圈。那只准备逃跑的虫母惊恐地啸叫，号令更多异虫来保护她和她怀里的工蜂。钢铁侠和美国队长周围都是异虫的尸体，妙尔尼尔最终砸在了虫母身体上，史蒂夫怒吼着结束了她的生命。而托尼则是将那只工蜂烧成灰烬。周围的虫群忽然不动了，上层节点的死亡令他们混乱了一小会儿，而这一时半刻就足以让他们全都下地狱。

主巢也在同时被炸成了火球，白色的光线点燃整个世界，冲击波撕碎了许多异虫。托尼拉着史蒂夫往外飞，最终不敌冲击波的速度，他们躲到一个低矮的坡道下，托尼打开战甲，将史蒂夫拉进战甲变形而成的小空间里。两人缩成一团，四肢纠缠在一起，互相捂住对方的耳朵。

“轰——”热浪席卷而过，一切都燃烧了。

9

托尼从翻开战甲的隔热板，从一堆破铜烂铁中和史蒂夫一同爬出来，周围地面上都是烧焦的异虫菌毯。史蒂夫的盾牌终于滑落，砸在地上，而他另一只手紧握的雷神之锤也在这一刻化为几块破碎的石头，毫不起眼地落在盾牌边。

史蒂夫呆呆注视着手中仅有的一点锤柄，托尼则是收起方才正准备欢呼的表情，握住史蒂夫的手腕紧张地询问：“发生什么事了？告诉我，求求你告诉我，史蒂夫！”

史蒂夫张了张嘴，却没有直接回答托尼的问题。他与托尼的眼睛对视，与此同时给前线将军打去通讯：“索尔呢？”

通话断断续续的，对面似乎因史蒂夫的问话一愣，随后，那位将军略带苦涩地说：“雷神索尔在刚才化为一股雷电，瞬间毁灭了百分之八十的异虫。然后……我们再没看到他。”

史蒂夫吞咽了一下，他感到口干舌燥，钝痛与无力再次席卷了他。“我知道了。”他单方面挂断通讯，并给总部发去了营救请求。

“你都听到了，托尼。”史蒂夫僵硬地说，“索尔死了。第五十次循环时，他告诉我，他就是这场循环需要付出的代价。”

“不……这不是真的……”托尼只觉得一股寒冷充斥灵魂，周围的火焰仿佛失去了作用。他看了看史蒂夫，又看了看地上破碎的妙尔尼尔。

他隐约看到，一列深刻的刻痕明晃晃的写出一行字来：直至阳光重新照耀人类文明之时。

史蒂夫忽然抱住了托尼，他抱得很紧，脑袋埋在托尼颈窝里。托尼鼻头一酸，险些落下泪来：“为什么不告诉我？”他颤抖地问，“为什么独自一人承受这个答案三个月？为什么会是索尔？”

史蒂夫虚弱地笑：“我不想你的精神状态继续糟糕下去了，托尼。”他的意识在逐渐远去，疲倦的心神终究支撑不住了，史蒂夫继续在托尼耳边呢喃，“每当看到你在实验室疯狂研发的样子，我总是希望你能多顾忌下自己，但我知道这不可能，我也不会阻止你这么做，毕竟，没有比无法赢得这场战争更糟糕的事情了。可我还是希望你能不那么难受。有句话原话奉还给你——”史蒂夫低声笑了，他把所有的包袱放下，缓慢又温和地说，“在这场循环里，我也靠着你活着。”

“史蒂夫……嘿，史蒂夫！醒醒！不，你不能吓我，混蛋，你——”托尼抱住史蒂夫滑向地面的身体，怀里的金发男人好似瞬间老了好几岁。

史蒂夫握紧锤柄的手终于松开，他在心底松了口气，放任自己滑向黑暗的深渊。

索尔、娜塔莎、克林特、布鲁斯、彼得、洛基……人类赢了，没有人白白牺牲。

我们赢了。

10

这场载入人类史册的战争以人类获胜而结束。在那之后，全球尽世界之力想方设法将太阳系隐藏起来，并严格把控每一道穿过太阳系的有用或无用的信息。所有人都清楚，虫族并没有消失，而他们必须为将来做好准备。

战争结束后两年，北欧一个偏僻的村庄里，史蒂夫提着刚从湖里钓来的鱼走进湖边小屋。远处，一辆黑色的轿车朝他驶来，停在家门口。托尼从车上走下来，后脚跟上史蒂夫走进家门。

“你的复职申请已经下来了，我们下周回国。”托尼摘下墨镜，正巧看到史蒂夫微微挑眉。他走过去轻拍对方的肩膀：“嘿，你确定你休息好了？”

“两年了，我已经没事了。”史蒂夫亲吻托尼的手背，“倒是你，有按时吃药？”

“我的心理评估已经及格了，到时候跟你一块复职。”托尼哼哼几声，“别想甩开我，翅膀头。”

史蒂夫无奈地笑笑：“我可没说。这是你胡乱揣测的。”

“嚯，揣测。”托尼露出小尖牙，轻咬史蒂夫的嘴唇，“放轻松点，队长。现在人类就是需要快速发展科技，你得跟着我混。”

“好，跟你混。”史蒂夫低声笑着，与托尼一同望向客厅里那张复仇者联盟的大合照。他轻叹口气：“我们或许看不到人类和异虫的再一次交手，但他们会看到的。”

“是啊……”托尼握紧史蒂夫的手，“他们会看到的……”

end.


End file.
